Freedom at 13
by lauraheartstrings1
Summary: Wherein Hogwarts starts from age thirteen and Harry Potter, having lived a little longer unaware of the existence of magic, becomes a little different, from the Harry we know and love. A story about exploring an AU and its small differences, which lead to large changes. Not sure where this story will go, but it's going somewhere and that's good enough for me.
1. Chapter 1

Wherein Hogwarts starts from age thirteen and Harry Potter, having lived a little longer unaware of the existence of magic, becomes, a little different, from the Harry we know and love. A story about exploring an AU and its small differences, which lead to large changes

—-

Harry Potter lives with the Dursleys, his relatives, if they can be called that, as their, either incredible obesity or giraffe like thinness set them quite starkly apart from the boy that is Harry Potter. Harry has been living with the aforementioned not-relatives, for some 11 or 12 years, he's not sure exactly, what age he was when he came to live with the Dursleys. What he can be sure of, is that from that day forth, he would no longer be treated with even the basic decency expected between strangers.

It is because Harry has been living with the Dursleys for so long, that when his uncle tells him to pick up the mail, when he notices a letter addressed to him, he immediately crumples it and jams it into his jeans pocket. Dudley bounding down the stairs with nigh a passing glance.

It is this change in events that leads Harry to his cupboard later that day, illuminating a slip of parchment with a flickering, tape-covered flashlight he picked up from Dudley's spare room a couple months back.

As Harry reads the letter inviting him to join the esteemed school of "Hogwarts" (who names a school that?), he decides he must ask someone for help, because, being told you're invited to a school and which supplies to get, seems to be a little lacklustre a way of of telling someone magic exists and that you've been invited to study it, breaking any preconceived notions about the nature of the world one lives in while at it. Maybe he's missing the page which explains, well, only _everything_. 

Despite perhaps an inkling of doubt, Harry is quite certain Hogwarts is not some sick joke Dudley decided to play on him. After all, what letter would be addressed to the cupboard under the stairs, what would so perfectly explain every "freakish" thing he's done, but magic. So yes, Harry decides, magic can be the only explanation.

Harry, not knowing what else to do, writes his letter to the headmaster, Dumbledore (if anything about Hogwarts is fake, it must be the names, they're ridiculous!). He's certain writing an letter is what he should do, because the paper even says it expects a reply, although it says 'by owl' which he finds pretty weird. Harry shrugs it off and decides it must be a name for some sort of message service, like e-mail maybe. So Harry writes: that of course he wants to go to Hogwarts! But he's not really sure about magic and that maybe he hasn't received a letter and if the headmaster could please explain, because he doesn't know where to get cauldrons or robes or cloaks and it's all leaving him rather distressed.

It is two days after the reception of the original letter that Dudley complains about being bored and Harry's relatives take their 'precious Dudders' to the cinema. Harry is obviously left at home, because freaks don't deserve to go to the cinema, their trip is short, so they don't bother leaving him with mrs. Figg. For once though, Harry doesn't mind, as he takes his chance and swipes an envelope from the drawer his uncle keeps them in. He doesn't really know how to send a letter but he decides if he heads to the post office a couple streets down, someone might send it for him. Unfortunately, before he can step off the porch, a brown flurry of feathers swoops down (which harry only later recognises as an owl) and snatches Harry's letter before he can even blink.

Well, Harry thinks, staring at his empty hand, a little shocked, he wasn't exactly expecting a literal owl. But really, he's sending a letter to the headmaster of a magical school, so maybe it's not all that surprising.

Unsure what else to do, he heads back inside, if he doesn't get a reply within two or three days, he supposes his letter _did_ just get stolen by a rogue owl and he'll send out another. After all, the invitation says he needs to reply before the 31st.

It turns out Harry was correct in waiting, because two days later, just as he's starting to get very worried and deliberating trying to sneak out to send his letter, the door is almost ripped off its perfectly oiled (by Harry mind you) hinges. This, by the biggest man Harry has ever seen, he's honestly pretty bloody terrifying, until Harry notices his friendly eyes lined with crows feet, twinkling down at him and the jovial expression he wears.

So, Hagrid, with two days to spare before July 31st, takes Harry to diagon alley. On the way he tells him about the Wizarding world, he even knew his parents! Harry wishes he knew more about them, aunt Petunia would just be more horrible than usual whenever he asked her about them, telling him they were despicable drunks who died in a car crash. Harry doesn't think they could have been that bad if they were friends with Hagrid and they were witches and wizards, but he's not going to go and tell Aunt Petunia that.

So Harry has what may be the most amazing day in his life, he gets robes and books and potions ingredients and even tries to get himself a solid gold cauldron, he can't help himself now that he's found out his parents left money for him. He's now quite certain Aunt Petunia lied to him, after all, his parents left him a vault filled to the brim with golden coins, if they had the forethought to leave him money, clearly they must have cared. Well, Aunt petunia would probably just say something nasty like: *hmph! The only reason your useless parents left you anything is because they didn't have time to spend it before they went and got themselves killed, leaving us to have to take you on as a burden!*

Aunt Petunia aside, Harry should have known a day this wonderful wouldn't last. As he gets his wand, Ollivander, the shopkeeper who sold it to him, mentions his scar. Wanting to know why people kept gawking at his forehead all day, Harry asks Hagrid, who in turn tells Harry why he's considered famous. He talks about a dark lord, the leader of an evil group, trying to kill all muggles and muggleborns, those being the witches and wizards born to muggles, like his mum, the man that killed Harry's parents. Voldemort. Well he hardly says Voldemort, Harry still has to strain his ears after the third time he asks Hagrid, as even then, it remains mumbled hastily, as if saying it could cause some horrible thing to happen.

Harry has never really hated anyone in his life. There was no love lost between him and the Dursleys, but it would have been unproductive to hate them. They were like an e part of someone's day, hating and being angry at them would have done nothing to help. However, it is when Harry first learns of Voldemort, that he thinks he must truly hate him.

So, yes, not much differs in this chapter, but I did try to include a few key differences, which will then spiral into further differences i.e. Harry not meeting Draco Malfoy or Quirrel and Gringotts not being robbed the same day, because he goes to Diagon Alley earlier or generally how the fact he's two years older and that having spent those years with the Dursleys will eventually show changes in his character. This is the first fanfic I'm posting and I don't have much of a story plan but I hope you'll all enjoy it


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day passes by in a blur for Harry, after the revelation of how he truly lost his parents, he can't quite seem to focus back on the magic and wonder if the wizarding world. Either way, it is soon over and Hagrid ships him back to privet drive, but not before Harry makes sure to ask him everything about getting to Hogwarts. Mainly since he had no idea how to get onto the "platform nine and three quarters" which was described in the ticket which came with his letter.

Realising he'll now need to make his way to King's Cross, Harry resolves to try his best to stay out of Uncle Vernon's way. In the end, this resolution seems quite useless, as, frightened by the attention placed upon them by by the wizarding world, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia avoid Harry and generally try their best to ignore his existence after having shoved him and his trunk into Dudley's spare bedroom.

Dudley of course, throws a fit, but after some coaxing and promises of a reducing of the diet instated on him that very year, he calms down and resorts to sending glares Harry's way whenever he sees him.

So Harry spends August primarily holed up in his room, reading his schoolbooks whenever he's sure Aunt Petunia won't barge in and tear them out of his hands, yelling about 'freakish' things. He quietly turns thirteen, the day only acknowledged by himself, as his aunt an uncle are hardly going to spend money on him.

When September first finally arrives, Harry coaxes uncle Vernon into taking him to London. Perhaps threatening him a little with his wand, even though he hasn't even managed any spells with it, though not for lack of trying. Well, he thinks the page might have fluttered when he tried _wingardium leviosa_ on it. Regardless, his spell casting abilities are unimportant, as Uncle Vernon becomes purple with rage, indignant at being threatened. It takes some quick talking from Harry to fix the situation. Resorting to using Dudley instead, arguing how much better off Dudley'll be if he's away for the year, with his spare room back, Harry succeeds in convincing Uncle Vernon to take him to King's Cross.

Thus, Harry arrives on platform nine and three quarters some two hours early, seeing as Uncle Vernon was heading into the city and could hardly be bothered to 'tailor his schedule to a burden like him'. After he struggles to put his trunk on the scarlet train, an older student takes pity on him an helps him put it on. She even goes as far as to levitate it onto the rack of a compartment for him after he takes it his school robes and a book. The older student, already dressed in black robes lined with green, leaves after telling him he might as well put his robes on.

So Harry does, putting Hedwig, the owl he got from Hagrid, up on the rack as well, he places his currently solely black robes on. He then settles next to the window and resolves to people watch. Looking at the families passing by, Harry feels a pang of envy, he quickly suppresses it, after all, he's going to learn magic, Dudley has nothing on him, he'll remain mundane an unsuccessful. Harry has survived thirteen years without anyone's help, why should he need it now? It is to these bitter thoughts that the Hogwarts express sets off, letting out a first sluggish puff of smoke as it exits the platform. The faces of parents and younger siblings blur away into the brick building of London and then the green fields of the English countryside.

Harry's book lays forgotten as he marvels at the world outside the window. Having hardly left Surrey except for the occasional trips to London, and even those became sparser after the zoo episode, he sits amazed by the changing landscape. The never ending fields expanding his previously restricted world to unprecedented size, he can hardly imagine what his life would have been like if he'd remained with the Dursleys till he came of age.

The Dursleys hated the idea that Harry might be more intelligent than Dudley and they held nothing back in making him aware of it. So Harry sailed through the school at a mediocre level, he could hardly get a scholarship with grades like his. He would probably just have been kicked out the moment the Dursleys could legally do so, with not a penny to his name and nowhere to go.

Harry shakes his head and returns to reading his book, Hogwarts a history, the store clerk recommended it to him while he was buying his schoolbooks, it's about Hogwarts, best book on the market apparently.

It does talk about the houses, which is quite interesting, apparently the older student who helped him must have been a Slytherin, sine she was wearing green. Hagrid criticised them though, when describing the houses and well..Voldemort was apparently a Slytherin.

Harry decides he'll reserve his judgment, he might end up being one himself after all and then the girl didn't seem particularly nefarious. He does hope Hagrid doesn't hate him for it though. He was the first person he can remember to buy him a gift, it would be upsetting if they couldn't continue their friendship.

Either way, as Hogwarts a history continues describing the school, he cant help but be excited. A castle, moving portraits, an enchanted ceiling! It sounds great and so very very different from his previous school. A decrepit, low end, state school for 'hooligans like him', or at least, that's what most of the neighbours seemed to think. Dudley of course, went off to Smeltings, nothing but the best for Dudley.

The door to his compartment is opened, the sharp clack of the sliding door an anomaly quickly drowned out by the clatter of the train.

"Have you seen a toad? Neville's lost one." A primly dressed girl, around his age, with a mane of brown curls asks.

"No, I don't thi-

"Oh! Is that 'Hogwarts a history'? By Bathilda Bagshot? I've read it as well you know, as well as 'great wizards of the 20th century' and 'the rise and fall of the dark arts'. Well, that along with all my schoolbooks of course. I couldn't help myself, my parents aren't wizards you see, so I've just been so excited! I wish I could have known about this earlier, all the strange things I did would have made sense.." Harry tries his best to keep up, the girl is a little overzealous, but he doesn't want to seem rude towards his first fellow student, this is his chance to start again after all, without anything the Dursleys say hounding him.

The girl eventually realises her original purpose, after apologising for not introducing herself, forgetting to even ask Harry's name, Hermione rushes off to continue her search.

After hours more travel, the sun slowly settling lower in the sky, finally an announcement rings through the train: "we will be arriving shortly, students are advised to put on their school robes. Please leave all luggage on the train, it will be delivered to your dorms". Brimming with excitement, every moment making this ever more real, Harry straightens the robes he is already wearing and looks out the window into the dusk, in hopes of spotting the school.

In the end, he only gets his chance to see Hogwarts when off the train, after having been urged into a boat, together with the rest of the first years, by Hagrid. He waves to the man and sits on the last bench of a boat with another three students. Distracted by the worrying wobbling of the boat, he almost misses his first sight of Hogwarts, it extends before him, towering over the fleet sailing across the lake, the lights flickering, reflected in the water.

Mesmerised by the sight, they soon arrive in the other bank, the boats thudding against dry land. They file out, nervous energy filling the room, they're about to get sorted, or so the professor they just met told them, before she was out in a swish of tartan robes.

They then file into the great hall, in some semblance of a line, swivelling their heads eagerly to see the room. There are four tables beyond the platform they stand on, each filled with students dressed in a respective house-colour. Meanwhile, behind his fellow new students, lies the teachers' table, filled with an array of different colourful characters. In front of this lies the infamous sorting hat, or not so infamous if he trusts what he heard about wrestling a troll, it's singing what is apparently a customary song, according to "Hogwarts, a history".

Before Harry has the time to examine his future professors more closely, or express admiration at the incredible enchanted ceiling, the first student, "Hannah Abbot", is called forth.

The line proceeds forward, Hermione, the girl who visited his compartment, along with Neville, the boy who's toad she was looking for, both get sorted into Gryffindor. Although Hermione takes conspicuously longer, a frown marring her features before the hat finally calls out: "Gryffindor!".

At last, before any of Harry's anxieties can make their way to his head-

"Potter, Harry".

With an intake of breath, he straightens up as he heads toward the stool on which the sorting hat lies. He hears the begging me of a murmur-" _the_ Harry Potter?", "bet he'll be Gryffindor", "d'you think it's really him?"-before the sorting hat falls onto his head, obscuring his view of the hall with its wide brim.

"Oh my! This _is_ quite interesting, a keen mind, bravery. A thirst for knowledge even. Oh, and a desire to prove yourself, oh my and how strong that is, well, perhaps earlier, things could have been different, but now, better be..." before Harry even registers the hat talking in his head, he feels it opening the rip in its brim that constitutes its mouth and shouting-

"SLYTHERIN!"

—-

So the first pivotal change of the series occurs! Honestly, I have no idea how to write the Slytherins. I feel in a way the fact the Wizarding world is closed off to muggle-borns for two more years might deepen the divide, but it would also increase muggle influence in the Wizarding world. If you have any ideas feel free to comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Slytherin, ambition and cunning, Harry can't say he doesn't see where the hat found these traits within him. Aside for perhaps the ambition, he doesn't really think he has much of a gol, to be happy he supposed. Still, he's wary, from what he's read and seen, his house hardly has the best reputation for tolerance and kindness. Harry stands up, no use dwelling here, he gives the hat back to a flustered looking Professor McGonagall and begins walking to where the other first year Slytherins are sitting.

His action seems to break the hall out of its silence, as Slytherin begins to clap and the whispers and murmurs of the student body restart with a vengeance as a rising cacophony of voices. McGonagall recovers from her momentary lapse and calls out the name of the next student.

Harry hates to sound arrogant, but he truly feels that all eyes are on him as he walks between the tables, towards where the first year Slytherins are sat. He really didn't expect people would care so much about where he was sorted, it's disconcerting to have this much attention in himself. Harry had hoped his fame wouldn't be as bad as it seemed and that he'd be able to eventually fall into the background, just as he did back in school or without Dudley at least. However, it now seemed he would have no choice. Clearly, attention was going to be inevitable. His life had left him with little social experience, stunting any friendships that could have blossomed even when he left primary. His peers mistaking a lack of experience in conversation as a cold and dismissive attitude.

He's almost at the table now. Should he introduce himself when he sits down? Will he seem desperate if he does that? Slytherins are apparently stronger believers in blood purity, will that cause him issues? Should he try to change the views of the Slytherins? No, no that's silly, that's an immediate way to get himself excluded. He could befriend the Granger girl? No, he's going to be sleeping with the rest of the Slytherins, he can't afford enmity. God! Or should he say Merlin? Never mind.

Harry almost wants to slow down his walking, prevent the inevitable conclusion, in the end, he has no choice. He sits between a black haired, pug faced girl and a lanky boy with mousy brown hair.

Opposite him, is a boy with practically white hair, what was the term..platinum hair! and a pointy face, the one who was sorted before the hat even touched his head. He is surrounded by two boys particularly reminiscent of Dudley. There are three other first-years, girls, sitting by the black haired girl, chittering among themselves.

The platinum haired boy, having already placed himself in the centre of affairs, seems to be the natural leader of the group, it is natural thus, that he makes the first move.

"We welcome you to Slytherin House Potter, I, am Draco Malfoy.." This last part of the sentence is stated as if it were information of paramount importance which should very well change the way Harry lives his life from this day forth. "and these are Theodore Nott-" he gestures to the thin boy to Harry's left "Pansy Parkinson-" the girl to his right "Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bullstrode, Tracey Davis-" the three girls sitting around Pansy Parkinson "Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle," the two hulking boys are offhandedly waved at giving a name to each.

All eyes are now turned to him, the resident celebrity, how he wishes he could have lived on in obscurity. He can appreciate what fame might do for him, but right now he wishes he didn't have the eyes of all the Slytherin first years regarding him with different levels of objectifying interest, appraising his value to them, this along with a good couple older years turning their heads to see their newest addition, already more interesting than the friends they missed for two months.

Harry supposed he must now put his observation skills to the test, what was that popular boy at school called? Max? Mat? Yes Mat, he managed to get by without conflict. He was boring, showing little of his own interests and catering to those of others, always agreeable, always willing that listen to your plight. Harry supposed he would have to be like this, friendly and open, despite the fact he wished he could hide himself away learning about magic.

"Thanks! I guess there's no need for me to introduce myself, since everyone already seems to know me.." Here Harry puts on a self deprecating expression, running a hand through his hair and laughs a little. He is apparently a believable actor, he never really got the chance to try, since uncle Vernon always thought he was lying anyway, whether he was telling the truth or not. He sees this through how the older Slytherins head back to their own conversations, abandoning the observation of their new house-mates.

The conversation sinks into a semblance of balance. However, his house-mates to not seem completely at ease, why? Are they unsure of themselves like Harry, of course he supposed, but there seems to be more to it. Is it the fact they're pureblood? Are they wary of conflict due to his own parents? Harry supposes it might be possible, but would they not act antagonistic instead if their issue with him was his heritage? He supposed he'll need to wait to find out.

Once more, Harry thinks back to his ambitions. What does he want to achieve? Right now, he has little to no information to act on, but what should he aim to do? In this world of seemingly endless possibility, what is his goal? Voldemort is dead, he has no way to avenge his parents. They are long gone, as is any time he would have had to mourn them, had he ever been told of them. Harry's thoughts are a maelstrom of possibilities as he considers the year ahead of him. Perhaps he should just aim to learn as much as possible. Knowing nothing, he sets decides to remain as neutral as possible, no need to offend someone when he might regret it later. Will Hagrid's assessment of Slytherins turn out true, or will he end up finding home self on the opposite end? Sneering at the Gryffindors as some older students do?

Currently, Harry knows nothing, but that is a starting point in itself. According to 'Hogwarts, a History' a library exists at Hogwarts, he shall endeavour to discover it, although tomorrow is Monday already, so he is doubtful of his ability to find the time to explore the enormous space that is the castle.

Vague ideas of his future form in Harry's mind as he follows the Slytherin prefects, Gemma Farley and Pollux Aubrey, down to the Slytherin commons. Will he be happy? Will he succeed? Will he ever do something that overshadows the constant reminder that while he lives, his parents died to protect him? Will he find place in Slytherin House? Harry decides, whatever he may do, he must make the most of it. He has been graced with something extraordinary, outside the definitions of modern science, how can he not succeed with the power to do anything in his hands?

If anything, he'll be happy and successful, only to prove to the Dursley that despite his miserable excuse for a childhood, he thrived.

—-

So pretty short chapter and not much happens, but I hope I was able to show a little of how Harry's character is different from the books. He won't be doing much both because of his own lack of information and the fact I've no idea what to do with him myself just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry spends the majority of his free time in the library, surrounded by decaying leather bindings and the quiet rustling of pages being flipped. It's a peaceful, if lonely, existence. One which is not necessarily boring, the thrill of learning more about the indomitable power at his fingertips certainly negates that, it's just...lonely. He keeps up well enough with his classes. Doing rather well even, certainly better than whenever he had to hide any measure of intelligence from his relatives.

None of the teachers seem to have it out for him. There is the matter of the Slytherin head of house, Professor Snape, who seems to make an art out of ignoring Harry's existence. However, he marks his work the way he does that of any other slytherin and doesn't antagonise him like he does the Gryffindors, so he can't really say he's that badly off. Professor Quirrell is a disappointment, with his honestly impressive stutter and the constant smell of garlic surrounding him, it's no wonder Harry walks out of each Defense against the dark arts class with a pounding headache. Professor McGonagall is strict, but fair, even if she does sometimes get a wistful look on her face when she looks at him. Harry thinks she might have liked to have him in her house, though he can't really tell why, she doesn't seem much like the type to be swayed by fame.

Professors Sinastra, Flitwick and Sprout are all as expected, competent, with nothing more standing out particularly to Harry. Binns however, is a complete disaster. One would think a ghost would be able to provide incredibly in-depth recounting if historical accounts, to pass in information lost to everything but word of mouth, to tell history with the vivid detail of someone who was able to witness it...unfortunately, none of this is the case. Professor Binns is easily the most boring lecturer Harry has ever had to suffer through and is teacher to the currently most useless class at Hogwarts. Thus, Harry instead chooses to use the class time to self-study, seeing as he certainly won't be learning Wizarding culture from Binns.

Harry thinks he's succeeded in making himself out to be relatively unassuming, a generally helpful, peacemaking guy. It's hard, but not worse than anything else he's had to live through. When Draco Malfoy insults Hermione Granger, or any other muggleborn that happens to be doing any better than what Draco considers the natural order, the way things should be, Harry breathes in and returns to studying, it wouldn't do to loose his value to his classmates. If an upperclassman slips and calls Voldemort the Dark Lord, Harry does the same, he looks away, he's hardly capable of facing off against an almost adult wizard.

Harry, as he has for the rest of his existence, learns to swallow his pride. It is not all bad however, in a way, it's liberating to know he is constrained by his beliefs and convictions instead of the unfortunate circumstances that preceded him. It is his own moral compass that causes his internal struggle, not some grand judgement outside of his control.

No one is particularly attached to him in Slytherin House and nor is he to them, but he gets along well with all his classmates. Even the girls come to him when stuck on an assignment, earning him the occasional jealous looks from the boys in his dorm. Out of the boys in question, Harry thinks he's closest to Theodore Nott. Who, despite perhaps being even more academically inclined than Harry is, is not half as willing to offer help, remaining closed off and secluded, sequestered away in some corner reading. However, despite this bristly and unapproachable nature, Harry finds there is a certain comfort in the quiet company of Theodore Nott, when he's in the library, or in an armchair in the common room, Theodore's presence is a comfortable constant.

From what he knows of Theodore, his mother is dead, he lives with his father and he is sole heir to his family name and yet, Theodore is not a prideful individual, unlike another sole heir to the family.. Theodore, in all his interactions, has never referred to, or needed to refer to his family. Unlike Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy is..confusing to Harry. He is both intelligent and very much not as such. Perhaps intelligent academically, like a Ravenclaw, but his easy upbringing seems to have discouraged any sort of interpersonal intelligence.

He seems to have lost interest in Harry after the first few days, perhaps realising Harry wasn't the incredible prodigy the Wizarding world seems to have made him out to be. Well, not lost interest, just stopped constantly sticking to his side like a parasitic animal. He still seems to be trying to make friends with Harry, he generally seems to restrain his commentary regarding blood-purity, whenever he knows Harry is within earshot, and makes a point of not insulting Hagrid around him, after Harry showed discomfort at the topic. Is it some sort of courtesy? Or is Draco seeking something from him? Generally Harry maintains a neutral if more distant relationship with the Malfoy heir, confused by the boy's actions.

Crabbe and Goyle are as negligible as Dudley's friends were in primary. Braindead husks who follow Malfoy's orders like puppets on strings. They are not worth much and Harry would be surprised if his judgement of them turned out to be false in any which way.

He has not paid much attention to his last dorm-mate, Blaise Zabini. The boy will undeniably be attractive in the future, like his mother if what he's heard is to be believed, although teenage rumours are hardly the most trustworthy source of information. The boy, quite generally, has not made an impression on Harry, in a way, he's a little like himself, amicable with everyone but not outlying in any way. Though wether this is intentional on his part is yet unknown.

Harry also makes the effort to be kind to all his other year mates, although the stigma surrounding slytherin makes his life hard and Draco Malfoy doesn't have the self control necessary to stop propagating these same negative connotations, through his unfortunate habit of insulting everything not as pure-blood, rich and whatever other factors he's decided upon on a given day.

Harry finds most success with the Ravenclaws, being able to reason with them and relatively easily convince them he's not planning mass genocide, although the fact this is necessary in the first place is telling of the divisions permeating wizarding society. The Hufflepuffs also, are not an incredible challenge, most warming up to him quite easily the moment he doesn't burst out laughing simply because they drop their books or make a simple mistake, unlike, once again, a different classmate of his...

It is the Gryffindors Harry maintains a comfortable distance from, seeing as associating with them is clearly the fastest way to paint a target on his back among the few Slytherins convinced he was sorted into slytherin with the sole purpose of destroying everything the house stands for and locking up their entire families in Azkaban while he's at it. A pity, as Granger quickly proved herself to be an impressive well of information who could certainly aid him in halving the time he spends researching certain topics. She also does not seem to have any attachment to the other Gryffindors so Harry would hardly be interfering with anything by using her services.

If he treats the Gryffindors with cautious avoidance, many of them on the other hand, seem unfortunately hostile, making a point of throwing around poorly thought out insults. They should have taken some cues from the boys back in Surrey, at least those didn't have any inhibitions, insult the orphan boy's parents, kick him while he's down will you? Point is, "Slimy snake" hardly had much of an impact, but then, back in the muggle world, "freak" lost the initial punch too.

—-

Just wanted to reply to one anonymous review since I guess it's sorta pertinent: way to point out the obvious, I'm not covering up a lack of commitment, I'm blatant about it, this story will in extreme likelihood, never be finished, I'll write it sporadically, whenever I'm interested, I don't expect this to be a masterwork or to be successful, in posting this so I can look back on it in ten years and feel like wiping my memory, not because I have some dedication to the plot. I have no idea where I'm going and I'm certainly not going to try to plan this out elaborately, this is essentially, a fun writing exercise.


	5. Chapter 5

It's the morning of October 31st, Harry's been at Hogwarts for almost two months now. The cold is starting to encroach slowly upon the grounds, causing students to run across the grounds in tight groups, heads hidden in their collars or scarves as they make their way to herbology or other outdoor classes.

They're in the common room currently, seeing as they have a free period before their afternoon class. Harry is sitting comfortably, reading a book about various magical self defense techniques. He is doing so in a wonderfully soft, plushy and generally comfortable armchair, the kind you sink into once you sit down and which you never want to get up from again, something he never really had the luxury of doing back in Surrey. Meanwhile Theodore is sitting on the floor near him, working on a transfiguration essay against a coffee table

Malfoy.. on the other hand, has been bragging about the care package he received from his mother the entire day and Harry honestly wishes he could just tell him to shut up, but that would end up being more trouble than it's worth. He can see it playing out already, he tells Malfoy to shove that care package up his arse and in return, aside from the five second lapse of silence, he never regains a peaceful moment. Ah, how he wishes he had something to back him. No powerful family, no family to speak of in the first place he supposes, no immeasurable fortune and two months of magical education, Harry's prospects are not exactly incredible. Especially seeing as the title of 'boy who lived' hardly has the best of connotations in the house of, well..how can it be put nicely..not particularly light oriented wizards.

Harry retains the hope eventually he'll be able to prove his power to some degree, at least so much that he can tell Malfoy to shove it, but really, unless he discovers some incredible innate ability, the likes of which the world has never seen!, Harry doubts he'll rocket up in rank so far as to be able to openly tell Malfoy certain choice things. Maybe he should make more of an active effort to gain friends, at least for the sake of appearance, Harry refuses to make the same mistakes he made in little whinging. Appearing alone is certain to label him as weak. He wasn't able to make friends before, but he'll have to make an effort to do so.

He puts his book away, he's almost finished, he'll have to remember to return it when he does.

"Should we head to class, Theodore? It's almost time." Harry thinks it's too early for nicknames, although he wishes it wasn't, the name Theodore is long and cumbersome, it doesn't fit the gangly young teen that is Nott.

The person in question looks up, with the look of surprise someone not often addressed always wears at the initiation of contact, considering the general lack of it in times previous. He quickly packs away his essay and writing kit and picks up his bag.

"Sure," he replies, already standing, his carrier bag neatly worn over his shoulder, waiting for Harry.

For the Halloween feast, the hall is decorated in an array of autumn colours, the floating candles above illuminating the feast of Halloween themed foods. It's the day his parents died, Harry can't help but think. He only found out recently and how laughable the care his relatives provided is, that he had to find out the day his parents died in a book he picked up at the library. He also can't help but think how morbid his thoughts are, seeing them constantly revolve around his absent parents or just as emotionally absent relatives.

Just as Harry was about to dig into the amazing food laid before him, dispelling his continuously morose thoughts, the doors to the great hall slammed open. They hit the walls, the bang resonating against the now silent room.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" Shouts the usually skittish and stammering professor Quirrel. He then commented something along the lines of: "thought you might like to know" before promptly falling over, having, most likely, fainted. Harry thinks it at least a little laughable that the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher ran for help and fainted at the first sign of danger.

Pandemonium broke out. Most of his fellow first years either muttering excitedly, assured at their own safety, or looking around in panic. One girl even broke into tears! What age was she, five? In general, the room was filled with an array of individuals ages thirteen to twenty one in various states of panic, excitement or anything in between.

Dumbledore, in his infinite wisdom, ordered the students back to their common rooms. Not the best choice, seeing as the Slytherin common-rooms were in the dungeon and those of Hufflepuff were apparently also somewhere in the bowels of Hogwarts.

Most of the teachers then promptly ran off to see to the troll issue, including their own head of house, leaving the students to deal with their safety by themselves. A couple of them went to help Madam Pomfrey, who was looking over the fainted Quirrell, who himself, quickly sprang up and declared he should go help the other teachers. The sharper Hufflepuff prefects ran to arrange themselves with the Slytherins and it was decided everyone was to remain within the great hall until the coast was clear.

"So Potter, think anyone will get hurt? Maybe that mud- muggle born Granger will, she ran off today, she looked like she was holding back tears, after Weasley called her a know-it-all, not that he's wrong, as much as I hate agreeing with a blood traitor like him. We could have gotten hurt too, can you imagine? With how Dumbledore handled the situation. My father's been trying to get him kicked out as headmaster for years." Ah yes. Malfoy had finally decided to give his piece on the pending issue and truly! What insightful commentary! How had Harry lived his life without this latest Malfoy brand criticism?

Fortunately for everyone but Malfoy, a couple teachers returned to the great hall shortly, saving Harry from the Malfoy heir and guiding them back to their dormitories or outside onto the grounds, in the case of the few upper class students that chose not to reside at Hogwarts for their last two years.

Draco once again tried to incite conversation but Harry shut him off as politely as he could, claiming tiredness and setting off the the bathroom to prepare for bed, but not before he noticed the amused smile at his expense coming from Theodore, he'd have to get back at him for that. Amusement at Harry's expense? Simply unacceptable!

—

Trying to sow the seeds of a budding friendship with Theodore in that last paragraph. Hope to write the next chapter soon, it's where the first more important change will happen.


	6. Chapter 6

The Slytherin students woke up early the next morning, revitalised. Assured of their safety, they were once again curious as to the fate of the troll which had entered the school, an issue most had put aside the previous evening.

An answer to their questions began to form through the many rumours which were circulating from the moment the first students walked into the great hall. The Slytherin girls revealed themselves to be most helpful to Harry, who much like everyone else, found himself curious regarding the situation. This mainly because the boys were either not yet fully awake at this time of day, or too self obsessed to pay attention to what anyone but them was saying *cough* *cough* a certain Malfoy. So, Harry quickly turned his attention to the girl's conversation.

"-ave you heard? About Granger?" Harry caught Pansy Parkinson say, her high pitched voice particularly loud due to her excitement.

"No?", "Should I have?", "Is it something big?" Came questions from Millicent Bulstrode, with Tracey Davis following along in the same vein.

Daphne Greengrass responds, taking over from the shrill voiced Pansy.

"Well Pansy and I just heard, from the Gryffindor table, so of course, you don't know how much you can trust this, seeing as they probably missed half of what's going on, can't even see past the tips of their noses, those bullheaded idiots-" She rambled, before Bulstrode, impatient, cut in.

"Oh just get to the point already, you can insult the Gryffindors later!"

"Well if you're going to rush me like that, maybe I just won't tell you!" Daphne replied, indignant, continuing to delay the imparting of the information she held, unfortunately for Harry who was now quite purposefully following their conversation.

"Just let me say it, since Daphne is too busy criticising the Gryffindors-" Pansy pushed herself in again, eager to take over the attention of the girls.

"Heeey!" Daphne whined, purposefully overdramatic, placing her palm on her chest and an expression of disbelief and betrayal on her face "This is an attack of my character, it's unbelievable! I am perfectly capable of telling the story!"

"You had your chance Daphne, it's my turn now." Pansy sent an exasperated look towards her friend. "Anyway, apparently, Granger was attacked by the troll last night, she was found near the library by the teachers-"

"Is she all right?", "That must have been awful!", "What was she doing there?" Entered a chorus of questions from Davis and Bulstrode as they leaned forward towards Pansy, as if the few inches of distance would somehow stop them from ever learning what happened.

"I'm getting to it! Daphne's right about you interrupting," Pansy complained.

"Oh so _now_ you're on my side." Daphne sighed and dramatically shook her head.

"Come on ladies, some of us want to hear this too!" Shouted Blaise, gaining the attention of the rest of the boys and voicing Harry's own thoughts. Everyone leaned in as Parkinson finally explained.

"Right, well from what we know, Granger ran off to the library to sulk, after what happened during charms yesterday, you remember? When Weasley was complaining about her and she heard? Either way, that's why she wasn't at the feast. Apparently though, the troll attacked her, since she didn't know about it, before any of the teachers could have helped her." Pansy finally continued, preening when she saw the attention she held. This was soon taken away by her partner in gossip, Daphne Greengrass.

"You know, _I've_ heard she's been taken to St. Mungo's. Apparently the case was so severe, Madam Pomfrey wouldn't have been able to take care of it herself!" Daphne added in, gaining her own part of the attention

After this, the group soon dissolved into various shocked and excited exclamations. Some doubting the trustworthy nature of rumours, others vaguely concerned for their fellow classmate and the last simply curious as to the consequences of the accident.

This mass of excitement however, soon went silent, as the headmaster, Dumbledore, stood up to make an announcement.

He looked sadly across the crowd before him, all now paying rapt attention.

"My dear students, I'm afraid I must deliver bad news to you. While yesterday evening, myself and your teachers were able to find and take care of the troll which entered the school.." Dumbledore looked down, regret overtaking his features. "I am sorry to say, we were unable to do this before harm came to one of your classmates."

The great hall was filled with a rising roar of voices. Who now had ultimate confirmation of yesterday's events. The name Hermione Granger spread through the great hall almost instantly, she was suddenly the centre of interest of every person sitting at the four house tables. Even the usually stoic and disdainful older years allowed themselves to be swept up in the waves of excitement, attempting to discuss the repercussions of the incident.

"I am afraid, Hermione Granger was injured by the troll and has been sent to st. Mungo's for treatment, she is in stable condition so you mustn't worry, but she has to my great regret, yet to wake up." Dumbledore managed to continue, only once the great hall quieted down to a manageable level. This did not last long, as after his explanation, cries of outrage once again filled the room.

Hermione Granger had not yet woken, she was in hospital, due to the mistakes of the headmaster, or at least, this was the opinion of certain individuals. So of course, these students which were not particularly fond of the headmaster, despite their own dislike of Granger or generally of those of her blood status, jumped to her defence. Dumbledore was the villain and for once in their minds, the Muggleborn the victim.

This event would have consequences, perhaps slowed down by the bog of paperwork and bureaucracy expected for such repercussions, but inevitably, something would happen.

Harry was not sure of his feelings on the matter, he supposed not much would change. At worst, the deputy headmistress would take over, the running of the school would not be completely disrupted. He had no great attachment to the headmaster and he thought McGonagall would certainly be an acceptable replacement.

This event was however, a strike against the headmaster and if anything Draco Malfoy said was to be believed, it was surely that his father would take any and all opening and latch on to it like a starving animal, pursuing any weakness with dogged determination till he achieved his target. The case of Hermione Granger was a nail in Dumbledore's coffin and though Harry had never met the man, he had no doubt Lucius Malfoy was not opposed to being the one to bury the headmaster.

—-

So the first major change in the story appears, outside of Harry being a slytherin. I can really go anywhere from here I suppose, I don't think Dumbledore will be getting kicked out yet as it took a while for that to happen even in the case of the chamber of secrets and the petrifications. However there'll probably be outside influence this year and at the very least this will accelerate the events of CoS. Hermione is essentially in a coma right now, don't know what will happen yet, but I've definitely got a springboard to change things from now on.


	7. Chapter 7

So not a chapter, sorry, more of a message. I'm not abandoning this story, not yet at least, but it's been boring me with the direction I'm taking it, if I were reading it as a reader I'd probably be bored and unimpressed already, so I've decided to try switch things up a little, I think I'll include the diary plot soon, I ship Tomarry sometimes so that might happen if I feel like it, again this has no narrative structure anyway, but if you want to avoid even the possibility of it then yeah.

So basically I'm bored of where this is going and Tom Riddle is going to fuck shit up soon probably and because of this, eventually the story might become Tomarry


	8. Chapter 8

After what was dubbed "the Hermione Granger incident" life disappointingly returned to normal, as it often does after any monumental disruption. Malfoy perhaps harped about his father even more than usual and Dumbledore, from what Harry could observe, was a little less cheerfully extravagant.

Otherwise, Snape still desperately payed as little attention to him as possible, Binns was still boring and Theodore remained a loyal companion in Harry's day to day activities.

Flying classes continued to be incredibly enjoyable, but they were going to continue only until the winter break and Harry preemptively mourned their loss, it was already midway through October. He'd immediately taken to flying, unlike Theodore who rather firmly preferred to remain on the ground and was very much looking forward to the end of their lessons. How they could be friends was unimaginable, Nott didn't enjoy flying, they practically had nothing in common!

Harry really was upset he wouldn't be able to fly again till next year, the feeling of elation when he looked at the world around him from above, the wind beating against him, it was incredible, it made him feel like nothing else could reach him, when he was in the air, nothing else mattered, school, Malfoy, the Dursleys, they all became irrelevant. Of the many things Harry envied of Malfoy, the ability to fly at any time when he returned home was one of the greatest, alongside a family who actually gave a shit about him of course, but that really applied to most if not all the students of Hogwarts.

Away from these last few flying lessons, miles away, stood an unwelcoming yet magnificent household, the walls, just as its interiors, were cold. It was incredible, like a stone angel above a gravestone could be, beautiful in its devastating solitude. Within this burial ground of a home, the head of the family was considering his actions, proving Harry Potter's assumptions about said lord Lucius Malfoy. It had been thirteen years since the dark lord, his lord had been defeated and aside the occasional "sightings" from the occasional delusional old woman or drunken idiot, nothing had been heard. He'd hated the war, Malfoys weren't fighters and he hated getting hands dirty. However, he could not help to desire the discrediting and humiliation of at least some of his enemies and Malfoy had just been given the key to his dreams.

He'd failed to get his way with Arthur Weasley for years, but drastic cuts to the Hogwarts scholarship fund, helped along by his place on the board of directors, had eventually removed Weasley's interest in that idiotic muggle protection act, providing at least some relief. It was Dumbledore though, that Malfoy could never attain, the man was politically un-ruinable, until today, a troll let loose within Hogwarts? This would never pass, except the girl just had to be a Mudblood, had it been anyone worth something Dumbledore would have already, at the very least, been suspended from his post as headmaster.

Faced with this, Lucius couldn't allow this to go to waste, but what could he do that would discredit Dumbledore further? The diary! He's been told guarding it was of utmost importance, surely a dark object the likes of it could tarnish the school's reputation further and he could slip it to one of the Weasley children, killing two birds with one stone! It was an excellent plan.

There was of course the matter of what his lord would do if he found out about what Lucius had done, because Lucius knew his lord wasn't dead, as much as he sometimes wished it, his mark still stung occasionally, violently tearing him out of his sleep, aching like the phantom pain of an old injury. Lucius could only hope his lord would not restart the war within his lifetime, or that of his son. In regards to the diary, if it succeeded then surely his lord would be very pleased, perhaps so much as to disregard his breaking of orders to achieve it.

The man was pleased, he sat down in his favourite armchair, the soft leather welcoming him into its comfort, he looked into the fireplace burning before him, perhaps he'd treat himself to a nice bottle, after all he was finally going to succeed in something, his father had been the one to damn them into a relationship with the dark lord, but Lucius would be damned if he let his unfortunate reputation stop him from retaining political power.

The only thing Lucius had left was to figure out how to get the diary into the school, if the summer holiday were coming up he could have done so himself, but during the Yule break he was unlikely to encounter children outside of those belonging to his pureblood acquaintances, so that wouldn't do. As idiotic as some of them were, it would be damaging to the reputation of his associates and they were limited in number already. He could visit the school under the pretext of a member of the board of directors? Perhaps he could send it to his son? No he didn't want to get him involved, Narcissa would be insufferable if she found out he did anything which could put Draco in danger. Convincing her that Hogwarts has been the better school had been enough of a struggle, especially after the aforementioned troll incident.

Ah but of course, he should just play concerned parent! He knew Draco could handle himself, he wasn't as idiotic as the Mudblood girl was, so outside of unfortunate exposure to Dumbledore his son was hardly in danger, but it would definitely work as a front. The board of directors had been looking to send someone to investigate the incident, if he hurried he could organise for himself to be sent.

Lucius Malfoy stood up, his robes falling into place around him, the heavy black fabric creating a striking contrast, his pale skin illuminated by the flames of the fireplace. He arranged himself with a quick spell and threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace he had been previously contemplating, disappearing in a roar of green flames. The manor now stood empty once again, Narcissa Malfoy rarely spent time inside when her son was away, it was now once again inhabited only by house elves and portraits of long forgotten family ancestors.

Harry took one last lap around the training ground, Mrs Hooch had declared him a very skilled flier early within the lessons and usually allowed him to do as he wished within a certain height, while she took care of the more flying averse students, like Theodore. Who absolutely loved being forced to fly by Hooch.

Harry stopped in mid air and looked out onto the grounds, he was only about thirty feet above the ground, but he could see as far as the first rooftops of Hogsmeade. He sat on his broom with his back to the castle, the building a hulking monolith compared to his small form.

He looked into the distance, across the treetops, a gust of wind blew through, whipping his hair wildly across his forehead. Harry suddenly felt invigorated, anxious even, as if something monumental was going to happen, he shook it off and looked back at the slowly fading autumn sunlight. He turned around, slowly flying back to Theodore and looking forward to spending the afternoon in a comfortable armchair.

—-

So just realised I didn't give an exact reason for Quirrel to still be working a DADA professor, basically since everyone starts Hogwarts two years later, just assume he got onto the career path later and thus decided to travel to Albania later, this means the philosophers stone was just transferred to Hogwarts this year, because Voldemort only got to make the attempt to steal it before the begging of this school year.


End file.
